


Morality Suicide

by babyjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: BECAUSE I'M JDHSDJFHSJDFHSKDJHFF, BEFORE ANYONE SCREAMS AT ME, EXACTLY A WEEK BEFORE YOUNGJAE'S 18TH BIRTHDAY, Fingering, Forgive Me, I WROTE THIS ON 10TH OF SEPTEMBER 2014, I didn't mean to do it, I'm really sorry, M/M, SO I FLAGGED IT AS UNDERAGE, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/pseuds/babyjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae's ready for the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morality Suicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symmetrophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrophobic/gifts).



> jhdaskjdjd i'm sorry for writing this

Youngjae doesn't know when he started to have this urge—this urge to stick his hand into his pants every time he just as much sees either Jaebum or Jinyoung. It's not that weird, they were both, yes both, Youngjae's boyfriends after all but it unnerved him how impossible it was to  _not_ get hard every time they were in the same room. He was a teenager, he got it, a teenager with raging hormones and an even more raging hard-on but how was he supposed to tell his boyfriends that he was, possibly, ready for the next step in their relationship? He could imagine Jinyoung being happy, the older boy himself hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself lately, always groping at Youngjae every chance he could get. He was more worried about Jaebum, who always seemed to look like he regretted having Youngjae in the relationship, even though he kept reassuring him that he loved him just as much.  
  
Youngjae sighed deeply, falling back into Jinyoung's bed and grabbed Teddy, hugging the huge plush bear to his chest as he continued on thinking.  
  
"What's got you sighing so loud, baby?" Jinyoung's soothing voice drifted in a few minutes later, Jaebum following close behind him. "I could hear you all the way from outside."  
  
Youngjae mumbled incoherently into the bear as he buried his face in it, still facing the wall even after Jinyoung joined him in bed, cuddling him close to his chest. He could already feel his dick stirring awake in his pants.  
  
"Youngjae?" the other repeated and  _god_  Jinyoung's voice sounded so good when he was breathing down Youngjae's neck. He shivered and the older boy took it the wrong way. "Are you sick?"  
  
"Go away," Youngjae murmured, because the last thing he wanted was for his boyfriends to find out that he was hard. And painfully so.  
  
Jinyoung exchanged a worried look with Jaebum and the eldest of the three finally approached the teenager, sitting down by the edge of the bed and shook Youngjae by the legs. "Yah, don't be rude to Jinyoung. Tell us what's wrong."  
  
But Youngjae kept silent and only curled up on himself further, refusing to speak. Jaebum would have none of it, though, and in his most authorative voice, said, "Youngjae, if you don't come out on the count of three, I won't be happy."  
  
"One."  
  
"But hyung—" Youngjae squeaked.  
  
"Two."  
  
"It's embarrassing—"  
  
"Thr—"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Youngjae gave in, turning to lie on his back but still latched onto the oversized teddy bear in hopes of covering his erection. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Not until you tell us what's wrong," Jaebum replied.  
  
"It's nothing," Youngjae mumbled as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "I was—I was just testing you."  
  
Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "When did you learn to lie to us?" he asked, clearly not happy with the younger boy. "And will you let go of Teddy? I can't see you properly," he grumbled, pulling the toy away from Youngjae who sat up in panic.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Youngjae, what is wrong with you today? In fact, you've been acting really weird—" Jinyoung was about to nag but stopped short when he noticed that Youngjae wasn't listening. The boy was squirming in his place as if he was trying to hide something and when Jinyoung's eyes drew downwards to see what that "something" was, his mind clicked in place. "Oh." And by the silence coming from Jaebum, he knew the older boy noticed it too.  
  
"I should…go," Youngjae announced, ready to launch out of the room and into the bathroom but a wrist held him down.  
  
"No, stay."  
  
"But hyung—" Jinyoung cupped his mouth quickly, stopping his sentence short.  
  
"No buts," he said, pulling his hand away. He glanced at Jaebum briefly to see if he was okay—he wasn't, he looked like he was still in a state of shock and maybe, slight horror. "How long?"  
  
Youngjae looked up at Jinyoung, eyes wide. "Hyung, are you asking me how long my dick is?"  
  
The older boy rolled his eyes and flicked Youngjae on the forehead, earning him a small "ouch". "No, silly. How long have you...been feeling this way?"  
  
"Oh," Youngjae blushed, fidgeting and busying his hands with the bedsheets as he looked down in embarrassment. "A while."  
  
"And you didn't think it was important to tell us?"  
  
"It's—it's embarrassing!" the youngest of the three reasoned. "Plus, how am I supposed to properly face you guys and tell you when every time I see you two I get...y'know."  
  
"Oh God," Jaebum groaned, quickly getting up and leaving the room. "I think I need some fresh air."  
  
Youngjae pouted sadly as he watched Jaebum leave, eyes downcast and head hanging low. "He hates me now, doesn't he? He probably thinks I'm disgusting."  
  
"No, baby. Of course not," Jinyoung cooed, raising Youngjae's head by the chin and smiled at him softly. "He just has some...issues with himself. This is completely normal. Now tell me, what do you do to get rid of it?"  
  
"I..." Youngjae started, cheeks flushing a deeper red as he told Jinyoung of his secret. "I touch myself."  
  
A flash of something dark flickered across Jinyoung's eyes but he kept on smiling as he continued to question Youngjae. "And does it feel good?"  
  
Youngjae nodded once and then shook his head after. "At first, yeah. But then after a while it got boring and...un-exciting. Jackson-hyung gave me some tips and told me to watch po—hyung, are you...okay?" he asked when suddenly, the grip on his chin tightened and he looked up to see that Jinyoung wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"So it was okay for you to ask help from Jackson and not us?"  
  
"I-It's not what you think," Youngjae stuttered when Jinyoung's eyes became clouded with something heavy, lips drawn into a displeased thin line as he stared down at Youngjae. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not, but his cock surely did as it twitched in his pants. "It's different. Jackson-hyung isn't my boyfriend so—"  
  
"Exactly, he  _isn't_  your boyfriend so you  _shouldn't_  be consulting him on things like this," Jinyoung drawled, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he inched towards the younger boy, their mouths so close they were almost touching. "But it's okay, Youngjae-yah...I think it's time I show you my _skills_."  
  
"What...what are you going to do, hyung?"  
  
Jinyoung simply grinned. "You'll see," he whispered before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.  
  
Youngjae immediately responded to the kiss, his eyes drawing to a close and arms circling around Jinyoung's neck as he pulled him closer. While Jinyoung always kissed him sweetly and softly, tonight, he was being unusually different, rough as he tugged at Youngjae's lip with his teeth to the point of breaking the skin, the taste of copper quickly filling his mouth and making him moan. Jinyoung's hands were pressed against his hips possessively, pulling him forward and pressing their bodies flush. His tongue came to lick at the seam of his lips before it delved into his mouth, hot, wet and exploring.  
  
A loud groan escaped his throat when Jinyoung was suddenly pulling his hair back, the warmth of his mouth quickly leaving his lips only for it to press against the column of his neck. Youngjae squirmed with excitement, mewling softly as Jinyoung bit down on the crook of his shoulder that will surely leave a bruising mark later.  
  
"Should I go on, Youngjae?" Jinyoung purred against his neck, biting and nipping, a cold hand slipping under his shirt to tease the heated skin there, fingers coming to flick at his nipple tantalizingly. "Or should I go on?"  
  
"G-Go," Youngjae choked, throwing his head further back, moaning and eyes screwed shut as Jinyoung pinched his sensitive buds. "Go on,  _please_."  
  
Jinyoung chuckled, quickly freeing both his hands as he slithered back, knees touching the floor. He pulled at Youngjae's calves until the boy's legs were hanging by the edge of the bed before he settled in between his thighs, nuzzling his clothed crotch. "My, my look at how  _hard_  you are."  
  
Youngjae could only let out a strangled noise, doing the mistake of sitting up and looking down at his hyung as the older boy caught the zipper of his jeans between his teeth, pulling it down in one swift motion before he was rid of his pants and boxers, leaving him fully exposed. It was more than a little mortifying to say the least, especially when your boyfriend was having a stare down with your erect dick which Youngjae tried to cover but his hand was quickly slapped away.  
  
"Don't make me tie you down," Jinyoung warned before wrapping his mouth around Youngjae's cock.  
  
And  _holy shit_  did it feel good.  
  
Jinyoung smirked as Youngjae fell back onto the bed, a moaning, writhing mess underneath him. He took him in deeper, tongue licking along the underside of his cock, tracing over a sensitive vein before he pulled back, teeth grazing slightly over the tip. He continued doing this—alternating between licking and sucking until he could taste Youngjae on his tongue and god, did he taste so good.  
  
"Okay, I've calmed down and I'm back. Youngjae, let's talk—what the fuck are you _doing_ , Jinyoung?!" Jaebum almost screeched as he slipped into the room again, eyes wide in shock at the state both his boyfriends were in.  
  
Reluctantly, Jinyoung pulled away with a lewd pop, leaving Youngjae whimpering. "Before you lecture me about tainting his innocence, I'd have you know that our baby here went to  _Jackson_ for sexual advice."  
  
Youngjae opened his eyes, supporting himself on his elbows, face flushed a deep red and still panting heavily as he tried to explain. "Hyung, I have a reason for that."  
  
Jaebum looked between Youngjae and Jinyoung before his eyes were on the youngest again, looking like he was fighting between morality, jealousy and desire. It was especially hard when Youngjae was already half naked, skin slicked with sweat, mouth bruised and looking much, much more attractive than Jaebum's ever seen him before. Jaebum shook his head. “B-But Jinyoung…we weren’t supposed to do anything until he’s  _eighteen_!”  
  
Jinyoung sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “His birthday is a week away, he’s practically already eighteen,” he reasoned, turning his attention back to Youngjae, peppering kisses along his thigh as he looked up at the leader temptingly. “Besides, would you rather him fall in the arms of Jackson?”  
  
Youngjae wriggled beneath Jinyoung’s touch, his breathing picking up its pace again as the older boy lightly kissed his still throbbing cock. He grabbed a fistful of Jinyoung’s hair, whining something along the lines of  _hyung stop teasing_  but his eyes were on Jaebum, lips parted to beg, “Hyung, please. I need you.”  
  
At that, Jaebum felt all of his resolve crumble. “ _Fuck_ ,” he grumbled, ignoring Jinyoung’s little victorious laugh as he seated himself behind Youngjae, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap.

“Jinyoung, lube,” he ordered and the other hummed, disappearing under the bed to pull out a bottle of gel Youngjae’s never seen before settling between his legs again, placing the bottle on Jaebum’s open palm.  
  
“You’re going to have the time of your life,” Jinyoung chuckled, licking the pre-cum away from Youngjae’s leaking tip. “Jaebum’s  _very_  talented with his fingers.”  
  
Youngjae could barely comprehend what Jinyoung was talking about when his thighs were separated further apart, a shiver raking through his body as something cold pressed up against his entrance. His breath hitched. “H-Hyung?”  
  
“Shh,” Jaebum’s voice, deep and hoarse, whispered, “Let us make you feel good.”  
  
Youngjae said no more,  _couldn’t_  even if he wanted to because suddenly, Jinyoung’s mouth was on his cock again, licking and sucking and  _doing things_  with his tongue that had Youngjae screaming for  _more_  and  _yes_  and  _again_  and Jaebum had his fingers  _inside_  him, pulling and pushing and stealing Youngjae’s breath away. It hurt, he would be lying if he said it didn’t, especially when Jaebum slipped in what felt like a third finger but Jinyoung’s skilful mouth was enough of a distraction until the pain turned into a dull ache, eventually disappearing quickly as the digits brushed against  _something_  within him, his hips stuttering and heels digging into Jinyoung’s back as he arched off Jaebum, spilling into Jinyoung’s mouth without warning, a loud moan tumbling out of his lips.  
  
Youngjae could barely make out the soft murmurs of Jaebum’s voice against his ear, barely noticed the warmth of Jinyoung’s mouth leaving him as he breathed heavily, mind still a little hazy from the strength of his orgasm. It was only seconds, minutes?, later when Jinyoung was wiping him down and Jaebum pulling his pants on did he come back to reality, feeling the exhaustion quickly weighing down on his body.  
  
“Hyungs?” he murmured softly as two bodies wrapped around on either side of him, enveloping him in a soothing kind of warmth.  
  
“Yes, Youngjae?”  
  
“That felt good, thank you,” Youngjae replied, yawning softly behind his hand before he allowed his eyes to flutter close. “And I’m sorry, I won’t go to Jackson-hyung again.”  
  
Jaebum and Jinyoung simply laughed, kissing Youngjae’s forehead just as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
One week later on the night of his birthday, sleep was the last thing that Youngjae got.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it through that, i'm sorry again


End file.
